


正太化

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 正太
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 用烂了的茶们变成了正太，需要魔力供给的梗——安静食用哦~





	正太化

**Author's Note:**

> 用烂了的茶们变成了正太，需要魔力供给的梗——  
安静食用哦~

卫宫对着镜子端详许久。

因生前的魔术导致的白发和较深的肤色还保留着，然而稚嫩的脸总能让他轻易看出未成熟的自己的样子——他对现在这个状态十分烦躁。

“越看越烦。”shadow从他的床头翻滚到床尾，若是按照平时的尺寸，他们只要摊开手臂就能占着整张床，怎么都不可能翻滚得起来。shadow指了指一边：“你应该学学黑色的我。”

那个方向正坐着一个跟他们身材一模一样的男孩，剃得极短的白发，手中的枪对比他现在的体型显得过于笨重。年幼而有了点婴儿肥的脸蛋在自己都没有发觉的时候嘟起，他心情也极为不佳地摆弄着他的枪，不断更改它的构造直到顺手，但怎么改都恢复不了的威力令他锁紧了眉头。

“达芬奇不是说了吗？魔力供给。”卫宫alter放下枪，陈述到：“最有效率的方法。”

“所以caster什么时候周回回来啊，我已经快三个小时没见到他了。”shadow抱怨道。

卫宫扶额：“你们接受得真快。”

“不就是和库丘林打一炮嘛，你平时和你那位做得还少吗？”shadow用手比了个那啥的手势。

“不是那个问题……”卫宫示意shadow住手别再弄那个手势，然后开始引经据典地论证库丘林的性癖到底是什么。

“停停停。”shadow一脸你傻吗地打断道：“就算你把他生前的事都搬出来证明了他的性癖是巨乳人妻，这和我们刚才讨论的事有什么关系？”

“对未成年……的男孩子不感兴趣？”卫宫alter不太确定地总结到。

卫宫捂脸几不可见地点头。

“那我穿个小裙子躺caster床上？”shadow提议道，他为这个突然的小想法感到兴奋。

“你脱光都行。”卫宫alter不打算评价shadow的想法：“只是口交就够了吧，总有办法能弄硬。”

卫宫听罢若有所思。

“archer！怎么去食堂都没找到你，魔力不足了吗？”

lancer轻门熟路地来到卫宫的房间，在他的床上却发现了一个和卫宫的衣着简直一模一样的……男孩？

“是我……”卫宫有气无力地解释道，他看起来确实是一副魔力不足的样子。lancer看向房间里多出来的超大电视屏幕，怎么都想不通这人竟然会浪费魔力投影电视出来供自己娱乐。

“你这模样是怎么回事？”lancer弯腰打量起这个小卫宫，小小的一只倒是挺可爱的，就是总喜欢皱眉板着脸，跟他原本一个德行。

“本来要说的就是这个……你坐这。”卫宫拍了拍他旁边的位置。

lancer不明所以地坐下后，就见小卫宫从手提纸袋里拿出了几盘光碟：“你挑一个。”

【被当做家犬的年轻妻子女社员·在丈夫面前屈辱的母狗交尾】

【NTR 在两天一夜的社员旅行期间，我一直被老公的上司侵犯】

【文学系人妻是被拘束就抽泣呻吟的痴女】

……

lancer惊魂不定地看向小号卫宫，一个正太——这个正太还是卫宫——一脸平常地给他递来一堆这种名字的光盘，这画面实在诡异得令他毛骨悚然。

“这位archer先生，你……哪来的这些光盘？”

难道卫宫私底下喜欢这种类型的！？现在又是什么情况？突然召开的分享大会？

“嗯？不合你口味？”卫宫看了看这些光盘的封面：“我特地问你叔父还有黑胡子阁下借的……原本黑胡子阁下还想塞里番给你，我想着你应该比较喜欢看真人所以没拿……还是你喜欢看里番？”

“这些是给我看的？”lancer再次头皮发麻。

眼前这个站在床边都没有坐着的lancer高的小男孩，撇过头眼神游移：“我需要魔力供给才能恢复……但是你对着这样的小鬼硬不起来的吧。”

“话是这么说……”

“所以，”卫宫把遥控塞他手里，一脸公事公办的样子：“只是一次口交而已，早开始早结束。”

电视里正播放着女主角被丈夫的朋友撩拨滚上床的情节，lancer一脸苦恼地靠着床头，一低头就能看见孩子体型的卫宫把他的下身当冰棍舔。

没有委婉也没有夸张，只能勉强算作少年体型的卫宫嘴巴太小，软着时候的前段还能含住，更多时候不得不吐出来，扶着那根似乎比他的小脸还要大的东西，露出小舌头卖力地舔。

也不知道是因为电视里女主角叫得太假胸部太小气质不好没有人妻感，还是自己胯下耸动的小脑袋令他太有罪恶感，自己那兄弟半硬不硬的，非常尴尬。

“别……别看我。”卫宫嘬着他的前端说。他也发现lancer始终进入不了状态，实在是现在的体型太限制自己的发挥。要是平时，吞得深一点抵到喉咙，很轻易就能撩拨起lancer的兴致。

黑色的自己还说总有办法弄硬，现在发现这个难度系数实在有点高。

卫宫用双手撸着肉棒，扯了被子盖在自己身上，将自己从头到脚完全盖住：“这样就看不到了……”

然后又低头努力张大嘴巴，硬是把肉棒塞进自己嘴里，涨得他都觉得有点呼吸困难，即便如此，卫宫还是勉强自己吞吐起来。

lancer重重地叹了一口气，解放了卫宫的小嘴，捧着他现在的小脸。只是稍微低下头，投下的阴影就几乎把此时的卫宫笼罩住，他说：“一会儿你别发出声。”

lancer关掉了电视，隔着被子把手摁在了卫宫的后脑勺上——加了被子后，摸起来没那么容易感受到对方此时年幼的事实。

“张嘴，我们速战速决。”

卫宫咽了咽口水，他有点猜到速战速决是怎么一回事了。他放低跪坐的高度，捏着库丘林肌肉结实的大腿肉，闭上眼抖着唇张大了嘴——

caster看到自己床上趴着一个孩子，撩开白色的连衣裙裙摆露出没有内裤阻隔视线的圆润臀部，瘦瘦小小的手指却戳着臀瓣间的小穴。

——哦，穿着白色连衣裙的男孩子啊……

caster猛地把门关上，觉得是自己是被master拉去周回自动人偶多了，已经神志不清了。

调整好心情再开门，床上的男孩似乎已经脱力地倒在了床上，微微蜷起身子，湿漉漉的异色瞳可怜兮兮地盯着caster，无声地控诉caster怎么还不过来抚摸他。

“你是……archer？”

shadow一脸“你明知故问”地坐了起来，连衣裙的肩带滑下而露出一部分他瘦弱的身体，搭配上他刚才自己摸自己挤出的眼泪，活像纸箱里弱小可怜又无助的被遗弃的幼猫。

只是caster知道，这只幼猫与其说是弃猫，还不如说是只馋猫，会把主人吸干的那种。

见caster叹了口气在床边坐下后，shadow几下爬到他身边，凑过去准备偷腥一口的小脑袋被男人一只手掐住下巴。shadow眨眨眼，攀着caster的手，倒豆子般把前因后果一下子全说了。见caster似笑非笑的表情，shadow犹豫着问：“我这样像女孩子吗？”

caster用手指轻轻挠着shadow的脖子，就像在抚摸一只真正的猫咪，随口反问道：“哪个女孩子会在成年男性的床上玩弄自己的后面。”

“我啊。”shadow毫无芥蒂地指着自己。他打开双腿，裙摆遮住他的小兄弟，这双仿佛没有经历过第二性征分化的细嫩小腿，乍看上去真如同小女孩的腿似的。“来腿交吗？最后射在我嘴里就行。”

还没等caster回答，一只小脚丫隔着衣物轻踩在了caster的那坨肉上。

caster一阵吸气声后猛地定住怀里的小野猫不让他再这么玩火，奈何小野猫要是乖乖听话的话，他就不是小野猫了。

另一只小脚丫趁机又踩了上去，只是这次它要坏多了，力气不大，隔着衣物甚至连挠痒都说不上。但它不止踩，还会去碾、去蹭，在caster默许下甚至能用上了两只脚丫夹着去上下滑动。细腻的脚心上轻易就能感受到衣物内的变化，caster的吐息喷在他的上方，他抬头舔上caster的下巴，如同猫儿的尾巴尖不经意地扫过。

caster内心里哀嚎一声，手上却是把这只小野猫放到床上，将那双细腿并拢。灼热的肉棒挤进了腿间，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤不过被磨了几下就泛起了红色。

caster感叹了一句这舒服的触感，见总算是让shadow有了点羞赧，心情大好地说：“一会儿要是我没来及射进你嘴里，就辛苦你自己给自己清理。”

——就像猫儿给自己舔毛那样，把那些射在自己身上的魔力都舔进嘴里。

而在狂王的房间里，正打得火热。

被狂王轻松提溜起来的卫宫alter咬紧牙关，与原本相比过于小巧的体型让狂王的每一个动作都变得过火。原本能勉强全部吃下的肉棒，现在只能可怜兮兮地吃进一半，要是狂王没个轻重撞得狠了，能把他的肚子顶起来惊悚的一大块。

卫宫alter昏昏沉沉的大脑里都回忆不起来这场性事是怎么发展得如此迅猛的。

与其他的自己分别之后他敲了狂王的房门，又想到这时候狂王应该还在睡，他趁着狂王晨勃的时候帮他口一发就完事了。

慢悠悠打开的房门后站着仿佛末日巨兽的高大身影，让卫宫alter皱眉——自己现在变回少年体型后，狂王的体型带来的压迫感令他无时无刻不想掏枪。他顶着这样的危机感抬头，狂王的脸色有点难看——狂王的起床气，不一定会闹，但是脸色会超级难看。

“是我。”他在狂王的沉默中自报家门，然后以一种公事公办的语气说明了自己的状况和自己来的目的。

“嗯。”狂王声音闷闷地应了一声，都不知道睡没睡醒，又听没听懂。卫宫alter正想再解释一遍，狂王手臂一捞就轻而易举地将他整个人抱了起来，转身放在了床上。

然后……然后就眨眼间发展成了现在这样。未腐烂的自己所担心的那些关于库丘林的性癖问题似乎毫无意义，反转的库丘林似乎连那部分都舍弃掉了，对上自己这个体型也没觉得哪里手下留情了。

他趴在床上，整个身体都被身后身躯投下的阴影遮盖，也许站在狂王背后甚至都不能看到狂王的身下还有个人。他高高翘起的小屁股被顶得发抖，和那根大凶器完全无法相比的小肉芽可怜兮兮地吐出几滴液体，而即使他被迫高高翘起屁股，灌进他体内的大量液体也没能完全被盛下，争相恐后地溢出。

软下来的肉依旧堵在那里，刚刚狂王铁了心要把自己全都塞进去然后射精，让卫宫alter有种那些精液能把自己的肚皮都冲破的错觉。也幸亏射完之后这肉就缩水了，从肚子上明显隆起到现在只是微微看出里面有硬块，不然肚子上时刻隆起那么一大块，不说内脏被顶得难受，呼吸都会变得困难。

胀得像要被撕裂的痛楚缓解了那么一丢丢，他实在想不明白那么粗一根东西是怎么挤进他体内的。要是此时狂王拔出去，他十分肯定自己后面甚至会因一时半会闭不上而有漏风的感觉。

他实在很想讽刺几句什么来解解气，但他此刻又难以衡量这样直接做的效率是不是比口交的要差，于是话就全都堵在了喉咙，难受得他把脸埋进了枕头里，装起了鸵鸟。

和他连着的肉此时有了动静，慢慢地拔了出去——因为两边的尺寸问题咬合得太过紧密，卫宫alter整个小身体都跟着向后扯去。

他没忍住软绵绵地呜了一声，想要稳住自己身形，却绷住了下身的肌肉夹紧了体内的肉。狂王扶着他的小屁股将自己拔出来时，卫宫alter感觉自己像是被抽去内芯的布娃娃，没了填充物下一秒就要干瘪下去。

明明此时他体内的魔力十分的充足，再转化一下就能恢复了。

一张被子盖了上来，情事后火热至极的强壮身体轻松地将还没恢复的卫宫alter揽在了怀里。

“睡吧。”这声线既像做爱后的性感沙哑，也像没有睡饱时的慵懒。

诡异地，令卫宫alter也觉得困了，眼皮越来越重，陷入了黑甜。

END


End file.
